Muggley Real
by Chochang47
Summary: The dream team has to spend their entire seventh year in the muggle world. Will love blossom for Hermione and her roommate?


Muggley Real  
  
by: Chochang47  
  
Summary:  
  
The dream team has to spend their entire seventh year in the muggle world. Will love blossom for Hermione and her roommate?  
  
_______________________________________________________ Chapter 1:  
  
"Ok Mione we did it! We signed up for the stupid trip! Now pay up!" Ron said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Fine here." Hermione said placing money in both Harry and Ron's hands.  
  
"So now tell me again what we just signed up for was?" Harry asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Oh! How many times must I tell you?! We just signed up to spend the rest of our entire seventh year in the muggle world in Canada." she said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Oh my God I just can't wait!" Ron said sarcastically " I still know nothing about the muggle world and now I have to live like them?!".  
  
"We will help you we are quite familiar with a muggle's life." Harry said half laughing.  
  
"Yeah. Harry will help not me. You should've paid attention during muggle studies and now you're going to pay for." Hermione said with a grin on her face.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Draco Malfoy", he read out loud signing his name on the sheet 'Thank god my father is in Azkaban. He would kill me if he found out I was doing this he would kill me for sure!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you are rooming with..." the professor ran his quill down the list"... Hermione Granger".  
  
"What?! I refuse! Take my name off the list!" Draco practically yelled.  
  
"Sorry can't do that." the professor muttered.  
  
"What! Why not!?" He yelled.  
  
"Well since you signed your name and I didn't for you it's ever binding." the professor said.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled, "I will just have to set a few simple rules." he said, an evil grin spreading on his face.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Day of the flight  
  
"Listen up! Listen up! We are about to board on a thing called a plane it travels in the air to go to long destinations. You all have you tickets so just go on and find your seat everyone will be seated with their roommates. Although most of you don't know who roommates are you will find out shortly I am sure," he said all of this with a big grin growing with every word he said. __________________________________________________________  
  
"Ok seat A12" Hermione muttered to herself. "Oh here it is!" she said grinning. She looked up and saw nothing but Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think Granger, and it kills me to say this, I'm your roommate?" he said, smirking.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy, just don't talk to Me." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Hermione took off her robe leaving only her shirt, vest, and skirt on.  
  
She then let her hair fall from her bun and sat down next to Draco. (To her dismay) Draco looked at Hermione and noticed that she had gained her curves (size D from the looks of it) and her once waving hair had turned into curls framing her face.  
  
"Wow Granger, when did you turn that hot?" he asked smirking.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and took a book out of her bag and banged it against her head.  
  
"This is going to be a long year" she muttered still banging her head. Draco grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up.  
  
"Yeah but it will go by fast if we're having fun!" At this Draco smashed his lips against Hermione's forcing his tongue through her lips.  
  
At this Hermione pulled away and slapped Draco across the face. Just after this Harry and Ron walked into their compartment (designed to look like the Hogwart's Express) they saw Hermione's hand still raised and Draco clutching the side of his face. Ron looked at Hermione to Draco. Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Hermione, what has this Bastard done to you!?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, don't worry about it just go I want to handle this personally" she winked at Harry and Ron. They both smiled at each other and left.  
  
"Draco, what hell were you doing!" she yelled giving him a death glare.  
  
"What did I kiss you bad?" he said sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.  
  
"I didn't say it was bad it was just wrong," she said starting to read.  
  
"Well we can do it again," he said.  
  
"In your dreams, Malfoy" she said, not lifting her head from the book.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Review Please just one click away  
  
~Cho 


End file.
